Song Long Drabbles Compilation KPOP BL PAIRINGS
by ze z-chic
Summary: A compilation of various drabbles of K-pop bands pairings  included: DooSeob, EunHae, G-Ri, YooSu, ChanHo, OnKey, KeMaru, 2Min, JooMi, KiWoon, KhunYoung, KiMin, YunJae, SiHan, JunSeung  based on random songs.
1. DooSeob  :Tea For Two:

Hi~! I'm ze z-chic and this is(are) my first story(ies) at

I was pretty much bored so I made a few fics based on some random songs that played on my Winamp. The stories are pretty short and with various pairings form many of my Kpop fandom, one chapter will tell one pairing based on one song^^

Hope you enjoy! The first is Doojoon/Yoseob from BEAST and the song used is Tea for Two by TVXQ. R&R!^^

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED OR EVEN THE SONG USED. I (SADLY) ONLY OWN THE IDEA.**

_**DooSeob – Tea for Two (TVXQ)**_

Yoseob sat there, at his usual spot by the window, at this place that has become one of his must-visit places everyday: the Oasis Café. He always comes by after school ends, orders a cup of milk tea and a muffin, then just enjoys them until twilight arrives. And like all love stories, the main reason why he goes there every single day is because of the very good-looking waiter who every single day serves him and delivers his orders. Yoseob never thinks it was weird that this man, this certain man that always makes his heart flutter with his charming smile, this certain man that manages to make him tremble with his deep and soothing voice, this certain man that was the number one reason why he could not let a day pass without visiting the café, always serves him when there were many other waiters that could have. Moreover, the man was a waiter, but he never wears a name tag whenever he serves Yoseob. But it was not like Yoseob was complaining anyway.

Just like any other day, Yoseob came to the café today. He sat at his spot, the spot that could give him the clear view of the street and the clear view of his—uhm, the waiter. He took off his coat, about to enjoy the warmth in the cafe, when someone suddenly sat at the chair across him, startling the latter.

"Hi."

Yoseob's eyes widened when he realized it was the waiter, his waiter, now sitting across him, still in his classic waiter's uniform, with the charming smile of his. The empty table now was occupied with a tray of two cups of tea and a small muffin. Yoseob froze in his spot.

Doojoon grinned sweetly. "Tea for two?"


	2. EunHae :It's U:

Second installment of my song long drabbles compilation thing… It's EunHae of Super Junior^^

Song used: FT Island – It's U.

_Warning:_ It kinda doesn't make sense.

_Genre:_ Romance, Fluff

_**EunHae (It's U – FTI)**_

Maybe it was fate, Eunhyuk thinks, maybe it was fate that made him where he was right now, standing immobile in his position, a blue hat with a image of a fish on it was in his hand, and this person, the most gorgeous person he has ever seen, was standing in front of him, looking almost as startled as him. The two stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, before the person approached Eunhyuk and bowed in front of him with his arms stretched out.

"Can I have my hat back please?"

Memories began flooding back into Eunhyuk's mind, as he recalled a meeting when he was fourteen:

_A hat flew into Eunhyuk's face. He yelped as the thing has poked his eyes. Eunhyuk grabbed the hat, snickering at the huge picture of a fish on it, before standing up from his spot at the bench, ready to be raged at whoever threw it to him when he saw a teen, seemingly the same age as him, with brown eyes and dark hair, and hands on his head. Eunhyuk froze and gawked, while the boy stared back at him._

"_Can I have my hat back please?" The boy asked, bowing in front of Eunhyuk, his hands stretched out._

"Please?"

Eunhyuk snapped back into reality at the voice and he saw the person staring at him with pleading eyes, begging for the hat.

"Uhm... I…" Eunhyuk had no idea why he couldn't think properly at the moment. Memories and reality seemed to mix in his head.

"_Please give it back to me. That was the last gift from my father before he passed away."_

The person bowed lower. "Please give it back to me. That was the last gift from my father before he passed away."

"_It's my most prized possession. I beg you to return it. Please…"_

A hand grasped Eunhyuk's and the person was pleading and begging with all his might. "It's my most prized possession. I beg you to return it. Please…"

The words, the situation… they were all too akin. They all triggered the memory buried deep in Eunhyuk's head and the brunette just stood in spot, memories and reality muddling up in his head.

Eunhyuk clutched on the hat in his hands, his mouth gaping, as he continued to stare at the person in front of him in disbelief. He swallowed nervously, before mustering up all his courage to mutter softly.

"Fi… Fishlien?"

Donghae looked up. That nickname, that certain nickname he hadn't heard for years, that nickname that only one person in this entire galaxy would call him. He finally took a good look at the person who caught his flying hat and realized how familiar he looked, how similar he looked with the person of his past.

Donghae was startled, of course, and all he managed to do was stutter.

"Mo-mo-mo-monkchovy?"

A soft chuckle was what he got in return. Donghae couldn't help but smile as the person in front of him displayed a grin, the trademark gummy grin of the man he never thought he would meet again.

"Oh my God, Hyuk, it's you!" Donghae didn't hesitate to embrace the man, not even worried if he got it all wrong. He was relieved when Eunhyuk wrapped his arms around him as response.

"It…" Donghae pulled out of the hug, staring at Eunhyuk, his fingers stroking the man's features, examining it. Eunhyuk beamed, he latched his hand with Donghae's that was on his cheek. "…really _is_ you…" Donghae continued.

"You fishy." Eunhyuk teased, but Donghae only giggled. He moved the younger's bangs away lightly, before placing the hat onto his head. "Next time, tape this hat to your head okay? Don't ever let the wind carry it away… again."

Donghae hugged him, content, with a calm smile on his face. "Never," He said. "not with you always by my side… _again_."


End file.
